The present invention relates to the decontamination arts including the sterilization arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the decontamination of medical devices, especially medical devices such as endoscopes and other devices having channels or lumens that must be decontaminated after use.
Endoscopes and similar medical devices having channels or lumens formed therethrough are being used on an ever increasing basis in the performance of medical procedures. The popularity of these devices has led to calls for improvements in the decontamination of these devices between use, both in terms of the speed of the decontamination and the effectiveness of the decontamination.
One popular method for cleaning and disinfection or sterilization of such endoscopes employs an automated endoscope reprocessor which both washes and then disinfects or sterilizes the endoscope with a germicidal solution. Typically such a unit comprises a basin with a selectively opened and closed cover member to provide access to the basin. Pumps connect to various channels through the endoscope to flow fluid therethrough and an additional pump flows fluid over the exterior surfaces of the endoscope. Typically, a detergent washing cycle is followed by rinsing and then a sterilization or disinfection cycle and rinse.
A supply of sterile water is required for rinsing the endoscope at the completion of a washing and disinfection cycle. Typically such water comprises local municipal water service which is passed through a filter having pores too small for infectious microorganisms to pass. Further, some form of isolation is preferred to prevent water and other fluids within the reprocessor from flowing back into the municipal water service. One common method is to provide an air gap at the inlet to the reprocessor. Periodically, the filter requires disinfection. One existing method of treating the filter is to remove it and process it in an autoclave. This method being rather cumbersome, applicants seek to employ the components of the reprocessor itself to clean the filter, while not disturbing the integrity of the water gap and while also treating the line from the filter to the water gap.